What If
by Ambitity
Summary: What If... this goes through a possibility of questions that was developed through what ifs... What if this happened or what if that happened. Sorry this is vague but it is a pairing dealing with Serena.


Hi, this is just something that's been in my head ever since I finished watching the series, which was a long time ago. Finally got to put it on paper, well, electronically saying.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and its characters associated with it do not belong to me. I'm just a crazy fan! This is fiction and anything that may seem similar is only of pure coincidence.

**What If...**

What if Princess Serenity had not fallen in love with Prince Endymion first? What if she had been in love with someone before having ever met Prince Endymion? What if she had already met Queen Metallia before meeting Queen Beryl? What if she met her first love instead of Darian on the day that she and Darian had met on present day Tokyo? What if someone saved her from the first youma before Darian? What if Darian and Serena didn't meet each other until much later? What if this changes everything that we know now? The most important question is will there still be a Crystal Tokyo?

_**-----------The Fall of the Moon Kingdom**_

Everything within the solar system had fallen.

Kingdoms ruined except for the Earth. Queen Metallia and her servant Queen Beryl left the Earth unscathed as much as possible for the opportunity to rule there. Queen Serenity saw the ruins of her kingdom and felt the destruction of the other planets as well as planets being invaded outside this solar system. Serenity watched as her daughter died and denied it with great pain.

With regret, Queen Serenity used her crystal, "Moon Cosmic Power."

With the last of her strength, Queen Serenity sent her court and everybody on the solar system to Earth and reborn those who had also been involved on their own planet, since life still thrived on the planets that Beryl's youmas had reached somehow.

_**----------Beyond the planet Pluto**_

A lone figure stood among the dead bodies of comrades, while those who couldn't fight stood behind the figure, protected by shields of those who died protecting the planet. The figure was one of the last few standing fighters holding the shields up after a blast that had reached their planet and vanquished any youmas sent there. The figure with its feminine body stared almost vacantly out into the distant. Its ponytail floated in front as the figure fell backwards, releasing the shield. The people behind helped cushioned its fall. Everybody started to move, trying to help those who were wounded. The figure had relaxed and was slowly closing its eyes as a vision appeared. A girl in a white gown and blond hair tied up to two buns on top of her head appeared. There was a sense of serenity that was emitted from the girl. But somehow the figure couldn't see the face and reached out towards the girl as she walked away and the dead bodies around turned into white orbs. The orbs floated around the vision of the girl. With a sigh, the hand stretched out fell down.

_**--------Present-day Tokyo**_

"Ahhhhh," a customary morning scream came from the Tsukino House. Inside, Mrs. Tsukino was standing by the dining table reading the newspaper as her daughter, Serena, scramble to get ready for school. Serena complained to her mother about waking her up and was about to leave when her mother held out her lunchbox. Serena sped out of the house at full speed with her hair streaming behind her from her two buns.

All in all Serena's day was the same as always except she saved a cat with a moon crescent on its forehead and she went to Molly's mom's jewelry store. Even her test grade of a thirty was something that was normal for her. She walked away from the new Sailor V game poster hanging on the window of Crown Arcade and contemplated over what to tell her mother.

Looking at her test score again, she gave a sigh then started to crumble it but an impact made her drop her paper and bag. She felt herself falling back and waited for her behind to hit the sidewalk with her eyes closed. Her eyes blinked open when, instead of her behind, her back hit something and surrounded her waist. A boy with sunglasses and black trench coat on held her.

He gave her a pearl-white smile as he set her upright. He kept glancing back as he asked, "Are you alright?"

Serena was about to respond when he continued, "You should watch where you are going! Someone could get hurt."

"What?!" Serena asked.

"I said,"

"I know what you said! You're the one who bumped into me!" Serena fumed as he bends down to pick up a paper. She realized it was her test paper and made a grab for it. "Give that back!"

"Wow, a thirty? Either you're lazy or just born naturally dumb. Or maybe those meatballs of yours are cutting circulation to your brain." Serena stared at him as her anger boiled.

"They're not meatballs!"

"I know..."

"You take back what you said," Serena was yelling at him as he continued his side of the conversation and was getting something out his pocket.

"...maybe this will make you feel better."

"It is none of your business why I got that grade and you...." Serena stared at him, not knowing if she should be angry or confused as she watch him take his pen and her paper and scribbled on it, "What are you doing to my paper? Give it back to me!"

The boy evaded her as he said, "Now you have something to brag about your paper, meatball. This way your friends won't know what kind of a meatball head you are."

"Stop calling me a meatball and give me back my paper." She snatched it from his hands and was trying to see what he scribbled on it when a group of girls from across the street yelled.

"There he is!" A girl pointed at their direction.

The boy lifted his sunglasses up and winked at her, saying, "Well, it seems I gotta run now. Nice meeting you. See you around, meatball head." He covered his blue eyes with the sunglasses and ran past her. His ponytail trailed behind him as the girls crossed the street.

"It's not meatball head and I don't want to see you!" Serena yelled and muttered, "Sheesh, unbelievable!"

He looked back and grinned at her, running faster when he saw the girls rush pass Serena. Not long, his figure disappeared into the crowd with the girls following.

"Jeez, what kind of jerk is he to have girls chasing him!" Serena muttered and stomped away, holding her test paper tightly and grabbed her bag from the floor. "Hope he gets what he deserves!"

------------------

A high school student stood near the street crossing and had seen the bickering between the blond haired girl and the ponytail boy. Something about the girl had caught the young man's attention. Watching them bicker had entertained him and the phrase "meatball" from the boy left an impression and he agreed with the boy. The girl did look like she had meatballs on her head. He chuckled and walked away as he watched the girl stomp away in anger after a group of girls ran after the boy. He ran his hand through his black hair and thought, "The day had turned out to be interesting."


End file.
